


The Stories of Drucucai

by tomatosoup3



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Disasters, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatosoup3/pseuds/tomatosoup3
Summary: Two pining idiots in the middle of an uprising. Two exasperated friends watching and cheering on their respective idiot.
Relationships: Kai/Bryce (OCs)





	1. Intro

Hi! This is my first piece of writing, so I have no idea what I’m doing. So here’s to hoping it all goes well.  
Anyways, this story is basically just a bunch of one shots, since I don’t actually have a full plot yet, though I might turn it into a story later. 

I guess I should start with a short intro to our characters and setting.

Rowen: Crown Prince  
Bryce: Captain of the Royal Guard  
Kai: Leader of the Underground  
Anya: Kai’s second in command  
Drucucai: the kingdom where this all takes place  
Underground: a community of rebels and also the name of their hideout  
The Maze: the most dangerous area of the kingdom

Lol that’s all I have so far. Time to gay. WRITE. I meant write. 

Author’s Thoughts: This was written entirely in Comic Sans. Please don’t take it too seriously.


	2. Making martyrs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rowen and Bryce are stuck in yet another meeting. Ugh.

Bryce glanced around the room filled with pompous and pretentious royals, ever so vain. One of Rowen’s “advisors” was talking about solutions to quell the “rallying cries of the poor against the royals”.

“The people don’t know what they want; they’re just mad because they’re poor and they need someone to take their anger out on. My prince, I suggest you make an example out of them. Show the people that this kingdom deals with mobs harshly, and they won’t rebel again.”

Bryce suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. Most of these men had never once gone beyond the walls of the castle. They were rich and pampered and completely naive. Bryce figured they liked hearing the sound of their own voices, talking about matters with big words and complicated phrases, with absolutely no real knowledge about the issues at all. Rowen, on the other hand, had frequently gone out into the kingdom, and had no issue getting his robes dirty to see the people, unlike many of the stuck-up old men in this stuffy room. 

Bryce’s eyes landed on Rowen, who was carefully listening to every word of his advisors. His face was still, and solemn, but Bryce noticed the slight changes in Rowen’s expression. A slight smile here, a barely noticeable uptick of his eyebrow there. Bryce had stood by Rowen almost all his life, and he knew what his friend was saying without a word being spoken between them. Rowen glanced around the room, his eyes finding Bryce’s and silently asking him what he thought.

Bryce raised his eyebrows, prompting Rowen to respond to his silent inquiry. What do you think of his “solution”?

Rowen tilted his head slightly. It’s stupid, his eyes seemed to say. The people do know what they need. They need food, and it’s completely within their rights to demand that from the Crown. 

Bryce smirked, nodding slightly. In return, Rowen flashed a quick, wicked smile. Would you like to get on their nerves?

Bryce rolled his eyes, biting his lip to stop a smile, but Rowen knew his answer already. Clearing his throat, Rowen turned to the advisors. The room quieted down, as their eyes shifted to the young prince. Rowen then turned to Bryce. “I think we should hear what Bryce would like to say.”

Everyone’s attention shifted to the guard, eyes filled with envy and hatred. It was clear what they were thinking. Why did this guard get to have an opinion? Why does his opinion matter more than ours? 

Bryce froze. This was not what he had expected. Sure, he had an opinion on the matter, and voicing it to Rowen was one thing. But telling a room full of advisors who already hated him was definitely another. He had done it a few times before at Rowen’s urging, but never in the middle of such an important meeting.

Go on, Rowen mouthed.

“I think-” he started. “I think the people have the right to ask for basic necessities.”

“Of course they do,” an advisor said. “They don’t have to resort to violence to do so, though. They could send a petition to Her Majesty or talk with their local councillor - there’s many solutions that don’t involve violence.”

“They’ve already tried sending petitions,” Bryce replied. “The Crown, no offense My Prince, did nothing to help them.” 

“So send another petition. Her Majesty is probably working on a solution.”

“They’ve spent years protesting peacefully, and clearly that didn’t do anything. They’re resorting to violence because it’s the only way Her Majesty will notice.” Bryce paused. He wasn’t sure how much he was allowed to say. He glanced over at Rowen, who nodded for him to continue. “And it has. Punishing some of them would only incite the population more. They’d see the Crown as oppressors. You’d be making martyrs, not examples.”

The advisor bit his lip, seeming as if he was trying to hold back anger. The other men around the room, however, slowly began nodding and talking among themselves. Agreeing with Bryce. The first advisor noticed, and cleared his throat loudly. The room went quiet again as all eyes darted to him.

“What do you suggest then?” the man asked.

“Well…” Bryce thought for a moment. “Give them what they want.”

“I’m sorry; I don’t think I heard you right. Did you say to give the people what they want?” The advisor laughed, a handful of other men around the room joining in.

Bryce’s cheeks turned red. “Why not?” he asked. “The castle has enough food to supply for the kingdom and enough money to help jumpstart the economy. I’m sure every single person in this room has more than enough food on their table each night. Don’t the people of the empire deserve that too?”

“If you give the people what they want every time, then what’s the point of having a monarch? What’s the point of the government if the people are allowed to boss it around, to control its every action?” the advisor shot back.

“The government should represent and provide for its people! Not leave them to starve!”

“Yes, the government should provide for its people. Not be controlled by them.”

“The people aren’t trying to control the government, they just want to be listened to!” 

The advisor threw his hands up. “They are being listened to. They just need more patience.”

“No, they need more food,” Bryce replied.

Both men glared at each other. The room was completely silent.

“Well,” Rowen said. “Lots to think about.”

Bryce blinked, glancing over at the prince.

Rowen placed his hands on the table. “I value your input, Advisor Kane. But I have to agree with our esteemed captain of the guard on this one. The people deserve basic necessities, and it’s about time the Crown started doing more than just listening. I realize that this will only subdue their complaining for a little while, but it gives us time to work on a more permanent solution.” He stood up. “Send a message requesting a private audience with Her Majesty,” he said to a messenger standing nearby, who nodded and rushed out. “I’ll be in contact with the Ministers of Agriculture and Public Relations.” Rowen walked to the door, Bryce joining his side in a moment. “Gentlemen,” he nodded. “Until our next meeting.”

Together, Bryce and Rowen paced out of the room. As soon as the doors closed behind them, Rowen punched Bryce lightly in the shoulder, a huge smile spreading across his face. “That was great, Bryce!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I think he might try to kill me in my sleep or something. I don’t trust old men with power. And it’s generally my rule not to get into arguments with them.”

“Hey, one day I’m going to be an old man with power,” Rowen said.

Bryce paused. “Yeah. But you’re going to be a lot better than them,” he said softly. “I trust you, My Prince. And I trust you to make the right decisions.”

“Ah. Well. I couldn’t have made them without you.” Rowen smiled.

Bryce bowed his head slightly.

A smile spread across Rowen’s face as he placed his arm around his friend’s shoulder. “Seriously, though. Did you see the look on his face?”

Bryce chuckled as they walked down the hall. “It was nothing, Your Highness.”

“Ugh, you know I hate when you call me that!”

Their voices echoed down the quiet halls, turning fainter as they slipped away, until the castle grew quiet once more.


	3. An Offer

Kai found himself fingering his necklace once again, the leather smooth and cold against his hands. It had turned soft over the years, the once rigid material now loose and worn. Deep in his own thought, he mulled over the recent events that had passed. The queen thought that she could disregard their needs, their rights, their lives as if they were nothing. And she thought she could get away with it. His fingers lifting up to touch the necklace once again, Kai thought, _I won’t let you down, Raven_.

It had been over a year since she died. Still, Kai had to bite his lip, digging his nails into his palm, to stop the tears from trickling down. The best way to deal with it was to honor her ideals. To finish what she started.

Protests, peace, Kai had already tried that. Raven had tried that. It didn’t work. Now, it was time for a different tactic. The queen values _something_. Kai just has to get his hands on it. Jewels and robes were worthless with the wealth she had. Perhaps there was a sentimental piece of jewelry. Kai shook his head at no one, knowing it was not a good idea. They wouldn’t get what they wanted, and Kai would be unnecessarily placed in the spotlight, guards searching for the man who had stolen from the queen’s chambers. No, not acceptable.

_What would Raven do?_

The idea struck Kai like it was obvious; what was more precious to a queen than her son? More specifically, her firstborn son and crown prince. The other prince was valuable, yes, but the kingdom could run without him. Prince Rowen, on the other hand? The empire would be crippled without its beloved prince at the helm. Once he was in Kai’s hands, he could essentially demand anything. So, it was decided.

Kai was going to kidnap Rowen Mikami, Crown Prince of the Drucucai Empire.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Anya stood in the shadows, watching the others of the Underground, talking and having fun like they had nothing to worry about. Fools, all of them. This was _not_ the time to sit back and relax. Scoffing, she turned around, her footsteps silent as she made her way to the weapons room. Swinging the door shut, she didn’t hear the click of it falling into place. Swirling around, she faced the door and glared at the foot preventing the door from closing. The door swung open once again, slowly, creaking loudly to reveal Kai standing before her.

“What do you want?” Because if Kai was here, it was only because he wanted something.

Kai smirked. “Good to see you too, Anya. How are you doing?” he asked. Who did he think he could fool? Pretending to care.

“What do you want?” Anya repeated. Kai shifted his foot, like he was contemplating telling her something. Intrigued at his hesitancy, Anya raised an eyebrow.

“I have an offer for you,” Kai said.

Anya was curious, but she didn’t allow any emotion to show. “Oh?” she said simply, turning back to the table in the center of the room.

The room was small, the walls seeming closer since they were all lined with cabinets and safes. Behind each door was an array of weapons, categorized painstakingly by material, lethality, or type. Anya knew where to find every single one.

She paced to a few different cabinets, pulling out a long hunting knife, a dagger, and a ring sword. She stared for a while at the mace, but closed the door. She needed stealth, and maces were for situations with anything but stealth. Kai was silent behind her, watching as she crossed the room and returned to the table, laying the weapons out across it.

“Aren’t you going to ask what my mission for you is?” Kai said, exasperated.

Anya shrugged, reaching for the whetstone and oil, before beginning to sharpen the knife. “I’m kind of in the middle of something. As you can see,” she gestured to the table.

Kai waited a beat. “I want to kidnap the Crown Prince.”

Anya froze.

“And I need you to help me.”

She turned slowly around, meeting Kai’s eyes. “You’re joking, right?” He shook his head. “Kai! Look around you! We’re a small, underground force of rebels. Sure we have weapons, but that’s about it.” She walked to the door, opened it slightly, and gestured out. “Those are just kids out there. They’re only armed with ideals!” She closed the door again. “They have no training, and they’re not strategists or soldiers that you can order around.” She sighed. “You know I support you. And I’d be all for this plan. But the Underground doesn't have the manpower or the skill or quick thinking or the strength… or anything.”

Kai bit his lip. “They don’t,” he started, “but we do.”

Anya closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I’m flattered. But I can’t kidnap a prince, even with your help.”

“Look, Anya, I know we’re not at that stage yet. For now, I just need you to scout out the guard’s schedules. Okay?”

Anya raised her eyebrows. She was having an inner conflict. Of course she wanted to kidnap the prince. She knew the power that would come of it. It was strategic and smart, but not probable, at least at the moment. Of course she wanted their voice to ring through the empire. But this plan could never work. Right?

“I’ll double your rations tonight,” Kai added.

Anya laughed. ‘You’re crazy, you know that?” she said, sharpening the knife again.

“Is that a yes?” Kai asked.

“I must be crazy, too,” she muttered.

“We’re a bunch of people hiding underground trying to change a kingdom. We’re all crazy, Anya.” The question lay unspoken between them.

“Fine,” she said. “I’ll do it.”

Kai smiled. “I knew you’d say yes,” he laughed, turning back towards the door.

“I’m expecting double rations,” she called out after him.

“That was just a lie; it’s what I call incentive!” Kai said, slipping out the door.

“You-” Anya turned but the door clicked close. She rolled her eyes and smiled to herself. Despite his setbacks, Kai was a good leader. And if anyone could find a way to kidnap the crown prince, he could.


End file.
